


Skyfall Loch

by Zephyrfox



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Selkies, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: After a harrowing mission, James comes to a decision. He needs to reveal the truth - so he invites Alec on a midnight swim in the loch at Skyfall.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Skyfall Loch

Moonlight washed over the loch. The only ripples in the midnight waters came from the wake of his nude body as he swam. He aimed for the rocky _ crannog, _built by his father’s ancestors in an age before humankind thought to record their history, in the center of the loch.

_ Nearly there. _ He had plenty of time, so he flipped over and floated for a while in the pale moonlight. Soon, his lover would join him. He had never met anyone as comfortable in the water as he was. He relaxed as he floated. He was more at home in the water than on dry land. When he was young, one of the teachers at school had called him a merman. His mother had laughed, and later whispered in his ear — _ if he only knew the truth, my son. _

That truth, his secret, was why he was here. He’d never told a living soul, but now it was time. He would share that secret with his lover. They had a connection, an instinct tying them together in ways he couldn’t define, but could only accept.

_ It had been too close. _Either of them could have died on their last mission. He had no idea if he was the last of his kind. He didn’t know of any others, and his mother had never spoken of them. He didn’t want to go to his grave without someone else knowing what he was.

A change in the water alerted him that someone approached, so he was ready for the arm that hooked around his middle and pulled him back against a muscular chest. His lover’s lips pressed against his sodden hair, then trailed down his neck. “Alec…”

His lover hummed and the arm pinning him loosened just enough for him to turn. They floated, chest to chest, nearly the same height in the water. Then his lover’s lips were on his, their legs tangled together, with their arms holding each other tight.

For long minutes they floated there, consumed by red hot desire as they kissed in the cold water, naked bodies pressed so tightly together they were almost one being. At last his lover drew away, and without needing to speak, they both swam for the _ crannog. _After all, even seals ventured onto land so they could mate.

They pulled themselves out of the water, and stood, dripping, unselfconsciously nude, on the rocks. He took his lover’s hand, and they walked to the place he had prepared earlier. A blanket spread over the rocky soil, with a small basket containing the items they would surely need as their night progressed. He could almost feel the burning stretch at the sense memory of his lover’s cock entering him, and his own cock twitched in anticipation. _ Later, _he told himself reluctantly. They had other matters to take care of first. 

He released his lover’s hand. “There’s something about me you need to know,” he began quietly.

“You’re gay?” His lover guessed. One blond brow, turned dark in the dim light, twitched upward in irrepressible humor.

A small smile played on his lips. “Bi, surely.”

“Ah, of course,” came the arch response. “All those women, after all.”

“And you.” Suddenly, he had to hold his lover again, and pulled him close. 

“And me,” his lover confirmed, coming to him with no trace of hesitation. Once more their bodies slotted together perfectly. 

He wanted to stay in that moment, stretch it out and make it last all night, but then he might never reveal his secret. He drew his lover down, onto the blanket, and they lay on their sides, facing each other.

“What do you know of selkies?” A harmless enough question to begin with — or so he thought, until he saw his lover stiffen and pull away.

“Why do you want to know?” The question was sharp, accusing. Entirely wrong for the mood that had been building between them.

Baffled now, he reached out towards his lover, placating. A wordless plea to _ listen. _Dread churned in his belly as he pondered how to continue. Best to just jump in, without a safety net, and trust his lover to catch him. He closed his eyes against the harsh suspicion in his lover’s face and tried again. “Because they exist.”

It was the wrong tack to take. He opened his eyes once more as the silence stretched and became painful, only to see anger twisting his lover’s face. He was sure that the only thing that held his lover there, instead of storming off, was their connection. “What’s wrong?” This wasn’t going anything like how he’d hoped.

“What’s wrong?” his lover repeated, voice harsh. “What’s wrong is you asking me about — about _ mythological beings _ and claiming they’re real.”

A sudden suspicion flickered into being, and he caught his breath. If it was true, this all made sense. Once more throwing himself into the abyss, he trusted his lover to catch him. “I’m a selkie.”

His lover froze, obviously stunned. “What?” 

“Well, part selkie. My mother—” he couldn’t continue. Even after decades, the pain of his parents’ loss still hurt.

“I don’t believe it,” his lover said, relief evident in his voice. “James, I —”

He said nothing, just waited for his lover to finish processing his admission.

“I suppose I should have known. The way you swim… This,” his lover reached out to touch him, running a tentative hand over his heavily furred chest and belly. His lover seemed mesmerized by the texture, as he murmured absently, “So different…” 

“Not so different, really,” he said, stung. His lover’s body was entirely hairless save for on his head and at his crotch. “Not in the ways that matter.”

A broad smile emerged on his lover’s face. “No, not in the ways that matter. James, you misunderstand, and yet you understand all too well.”

He frowned. What was that supposed to mean? 

“When you told me about tonight, your plan for a midnight swim in the loch, I was going to tell you my own secret.” His lover paused, watching him significantly.

Hope flared brightly within his breast. He was right, he knew it! “You, too?” 

“My mother,” his lover confirmed. “She died when I was still too little to understand. My father refused to admit he knew she was anything but human.”

A thread of disappointment wound through his joy. He wouldn’t learn any more about his mother’s people — but his lover not only accepted him for who he was, they were the same. In every respect. “I’m so very glad I met you.”

“Me, too.”

A different silence stretched between them. This time it was a comfortable understanding, broken only when his lover shifted close and said, “Now that that’s out of the way, I believe we both had other plans.”

“So we did,” he murmured back, appreciating the sight of his lover lying on the blanket, watching him with anticipation. He had thought _ he’d _be the one ending up on his back tonight, but he didn’t mind changing his plans. He reached for the basket and the bottle of lube hidden there. Besides, there was still plenty of time before dawn. He might just end up on his back later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
